


good thing, bad thing

by crackiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, no they didnt broke up, osaaka as their supporter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss
Summary: Atsumu merajuk, menutup mulut rapat-rapat, sedangkan Hinata kebingungan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	good thing, bad thing

> Atsumu merajuk dan Hinata membiarkan,
> 
> Rahasiakan sebab meski menyebalkan Hinata masih mentoleransi.
> 
> Rahasiakan sebab baginya Atsumu yang demikian tetap membuatnya sayang.

••

Osamu Miya melirik lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya, hanya rambutnya saja yang kini berbeda, sewarna bendera partai. “Kenapa lo?” Setelah lama tak bersuara, akhirnya Osamu bertanya.

Agak sebal juga sejujurnya karena tak langsung mendapat jawaban. Lihat, kembarannya malah sekarang menggigit ujung sedotan, membuatnya makin jengah dan kesal tak karuan. Tangannya terulur, menyentil kening si rambut pirang. “Apa sih? Sakit tau!” Keluhnya sambil mengusap kening yang kini berubah merah.

“Oh, punya mulut.” Balas Osamu datar. Dengan santai ia memotong roti bakar di depannya. “Kirain digondol kucing.”

“Receh lo Sam.” Atsumu Miya yang sejak sampai di kafe milik Osamu hanya memilih menggumam, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya memberi tanggapan.

“Ya makanya kalau ada masalah ngomong. Lo datang cuma pamer muka galau, buat apaan? Lo pikir gue bisa baca pikiran?” Osamu mulai berceloteh, sebal sekali karena sejak buka pintu sampai duduk di kursi wajah Atsumu tertekuk seperti orang baru putus. “Kalau gak mau ngomong, pulang sana.”

Kedua pipi Atsumu mengembung, sebal. Sementara Osamu yang melihatnya menatap jijik. “Gak usah sok imut deh. Geli sumpah.” Bahkan tubuhnya sampai merinding. Osamu menghela, cuma satu orang yang bisa membuat saudaranya seperti ini. “Kenapa sama Hinata? Putus lo? Akhirnya dia sadar kalo lo gak ada bagusnya?”

“Sembarangan mulut lo!” Secara refleks tangan Atsumu melempar gumpalan kertas di tangannya. “Gak. Gak putus.”

“Tapi?” Balas Osamu tak tertarik.

“Gue lagi ngambek.”

Osamu berdiri, tak mau mendengarkan omong kosong saudara kembarnya lagi. “Sam ih! Dengerin dulu!” Tangannya ditahan dengan suara memohon. Ia menoleh, melirik Atsumu datar. Tanpa diberi tanggapan, Atsumu melanjutkan. “Kali ini bukan salah gue. _Pure_ , salah Shoyo!”

Osamu Miya bisa membayangkan beberapa jam berikutnya, ia akan mendengar omong kosong serta cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tuhan, Osamu ingin jadi anak tunggal.

“Shoyo ngapain emang?”

Bukannya menjawab, Atsumu malah merengut dengan pipi menggembung. “Dia lupa hari jadi ke 1.000 kami!”

“Hah?” Ujar Osamu tak paham. Dia diam selama beberapa detik sampai kemudian berkedip dengan wajah tak percaya. Atsumu mengangguk, mengetuk meja dengan dua tangannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan, “Iya! Udah gitu masa dia milih jalan sama temen-temennya? Padahal gue udah bikin kejutan, bahkan nyiapin kue!”

“Lo lebay. Asli.” Sahut Osamu sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Atsumu, ia menaruh gelas kotor ke wastafel cuci piring.

Mendengar itu malah membuat Atsumu naik darah, “Sam! Ini hari spesial! Masa gue gak berhak marah sih? Coba, lo bayangin kalau udah nyiapin kejutan, tapi dia pergi sama temannya? Sebel gak?”

Osamu menoleh, kembali dengan tangan yang sudah dikeringkan. “Pertama ya, sebelum lo bikin kejutan, lo harus tanya jadwal pacar. Kalau ternyata dia ada janji ya pindah hari. Kedua, jangan ngambek gak jelas kalau ternyata yang udah lo siapin ternyata sia-sia.”

Ia melirik kembarannya dengan mata tajam, “Lo pasti gak nanya jadwal Shoyo ‘kan? Pasti lo seneng sendiri terus impulsif sendiri saat meriksa kalender. Abis gagal, nyalahin orang lain.”

Pipi yang mengembung menjadi jawaban pasti. Osamu menghela, sudah ketebak. Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa dia yang emosi.

_Triling._

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Penyelamatnya muncul dengan lambaian kecil dan senyum di bibir. “Hai, Sam.” Seperti biasa, kecupan di pipi jadi salam bersama dengan pelukan.

Osamu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengisi energinya. Dihirup aroma tubuh Akaashi Keiji yang manis pelan-pelan. Momennya pas sekali sampai dehaman terdengar, “ehem, helo, gak usah _PDA_ bisa kali? Gue di sini lagi berantem sama pacar, lo gak usah pamer Sam.”

Tangan Osamu melingkar di pinggang Akaashi yang menatap ke arahnya heran. “Biarin aja _babe_ , dia iri.” Balasnya tak peduli sambil mengecup pipi Akaashi dan menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka.

“Sialan!” Kesalnya ditumpahkan pada es batu dalam mulutnya. “Nyebelin lo Sam.”

Melihat ekspresi tak enak di wajah Atsumu membuat Akaashi melepaskan tangan Osamu di pinggangnya dan duduk di depan saudara kembar kekasihnya. “Kenapa Tsum? Berantem sama Shoyo?”

Decakan terdengar, mulutnya ditutup dengan telapak tangan sementara ia memalingkan wajah tak mau menjawab. Kening Osamu saat ini mengeluarkan garis kekesalan, bisa-bisanya memperlakukan kekasihnya sejutek ini. Telapak tangannya terulur, membawa kepala Atsumu menatap Akaashi secara paksa. “Kalau ada orang ngomong tuh ditatap! Gak sopan. Lagian ya, Akaashi tuh udah berniat bantu.”

Pipi Atsumu kembali membesar, sebal mendengar ucapan saudaranya. “Gez, iya. Gue lagi ngambek sama Shoyo! Kenapa gak suka?”

Emosinya ditumpahkan lagi pada Akaashi yang tak tahu apa-apa, membuat Osamu ikut emosi. Namun, segera dicegah. Tangan kekasihnya ditahan dan gelengan diberikan. “Sam, mending kamu bikinin aku minuman yang biasa ya? Aku haus.”

“Tsk,” sebal Osamu sebelum berbalik ke _pantry_. Ia mengalah saja untuk saat ini. Saudara kembarnya itu kalau sedang merajuk membuat orang lain emosi. Suka juga merajuk akan hal tidak penting dan tak tahu tempat.

Setelah memastikan Osamu kembali ke _pantry_ , Akaashi menoleh pada kembaran kekasihnya. Wajahnya jelas terlihat tak enak, seakan baru saja melihat kehancuran dunia. “Okei, jadi kenapa ngambek Tsum? Shoyo ada salah?”

Berakhir dengan Atsumu yang kembali bercerita. “Gue udah nyiapin kejutan buat perayaan hari jadi ke 1000 kami, tapi Shoyo malah main sama yang lain. Tau gak, gue udah susah-susah beli kue kesukaan dia dan menghias kamar dengan banyak memori kami, tapi dia bahkan lupa itu hari spesial.”

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Akaashi yang membuat orang lain mudah bercerita. Mungkin karena Akaashi mengambil jurusan psikologi, atau mungkin itu karena pembawaan hangat dari Akaashi. “Terus sampai sekarang kamu udah ngobrol sama Shoyo belum?”

“Belum lah. Bales _chat_ aja males banget.” Sentak Atsumu. Boro-boro membalas pesan, melihat nama kontak Hinata saja membuat Atsumu malas mengambil ponsel.

Akaashi menggumam. “Sebelumnya Tsum, kamu nanya ke Shoyo kah rencananya hari itu? Atau kamu bergerak secara impulsif?”

Atsumu sebal mendengar hal yang sama dua kali. Sekali lagi, Akaashi jadi korban dari letupan amarahnya. “Gak! Gue impulsif! Iya, salah gue!”

Di tempatnya Osamu menatap kembarannya tajam, memperingati membuat Atsumu mendecak sebal. Di depannya, Akaashi hanya menatap lurus, tanpa ekspresi. Ia kemudian mengangguk, paham. “Gak sepenuhnya salah kamu. Juga bukan salah Shoyo. Cuma rasanya salah paham dan yang kamu lakukan gak bisa dibenarkan.”

“Bahkan gue gak berhak ngambek?” Serunya tak percaya, tangan langsung disilang di depan dada.

Akaashi tersenyum simpul, “Bukan gak berhak. Tapi apa adil melakukan _silent treatment_ pada seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak tahu salahnya di mana? Seseorang yang mungkin malah bingung kenapa kamu marah dan saat ini malah merasa bersalah tanpa arah. Atsumu, kalau sayang Shoyo, kamu bisa lebih bijak. Katakan alasan kamu marah, bukan berlari tanpa arah, dan malah marah-marah ke orang tak bersalah.”

Atsumu diam. Mendengarkan ucapan Akaashi baik-baik. Di depannya Akaashi masih tersenyum, “Kunci dari sebuah hubungan itu komunikasi. Boleh marah, asal nantinya mengatakan dengan jelas. Jangan berharap sepihak akan dipahami saat tidak ada komunikasi.”

Akaashi menoleh pada Osamu yang menaruh minuman di depannya sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Atsumu dengan tangan yang menggenggam Osamu. “Lalu, lain kali saat ingin memberi kejutan, jangan dilakukan impulsif namun terencana. Jangan tiba-tiba melakukan saat jadwal bertabrakan.”

Atsumu menghela, menutup wajahnya kemudian bangkit. “Dah, gue mau balik.”

Bahkan tanpa menatap ke arah Osamu dan Akaashi. Ia berjalan gontai, membuat Osamu kembali emosi. “Maunya apa sih! Gak ada terima kasihnya.”

Akaashi hanya tertawa pelan, jemarinya menyentuh bahu Osamu menenangkan. “Minumannya enak,” ujarnya manis sambil memegang gelas dengan tangan yang lain. “Makasih Samu.”

Akaashi ini memang bagai air yang mampu menenangkan panas dalam dirinya. Osamu menghela, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. “Kei, besok-besok aku kasih tulisan ‘Atsumu dilarang masuk’ kali ya?”

Oleh Akaashi hanya dijawab tawa.

••

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, Atsumu berpikir keras. Mungkin ia salah. Namun, egonya mengatakan ia tak salah. Egonya berteriak inginkan Hinata paham tanpa perlu diucapkan. Kemudian, ucapan Akaashi terulang, bahwa komunikasi penting dalam hubungan.

Atsumu bergerak, memutar posisinya menjadi miring di kasur. Tangannya masih memeluk bantal dengan ilustrasi wajah Hinata. Iya, Atsumu dan ekspresi cintanya yang kadang membuat Osamu menatap jijik. Apalagi pada bantal pasangan yang dipesan untuk merayakan hari jadi bersama Hinata yang baru satu bulan. Hal yang tak bisa Osamu pahami adalah Atsumu yang begitu memuja dan mau melakukan apapun untuk Hinata. Namun, Atsumu juga begitu sensitif jika berkaitan dengan Hinata. Maunya Atsumu selalu dipahami, jeleknya terlalu tutup mata untuk memahami juga menjelaskan.

Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Atsumu pacaran namun, dengan Hinata benar-benar berbeda. Hubungannya dengan Hinata penuh dengan ego dan posesif. Takut Hinata akan pergi juga selalu meributkan banyak hal kecil. Meski demikian, pada si rambut oranye yang senyumnya membuat ia berhenti bernapas di hari pertama mereka bertemu, Atsumu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. 

Hari itu tak sengaja Atsumu melewati Fakultas Seni. Hari itu juga ia melihat seorang pria dengan _sweater_ khaki keluar dari gedung dengan senyum lebar menghampiri temannya. Tak ada yang spesial, hanya ia yang tersenyum dan untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu. Masih dengan senyum sama lebarnya, si rambut oranye mengangguk ke arahnya. Tanpa mengenal nama, Atsumu jatuh cinta. Pada pemilik rambut oranye yang bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin.

Atsumu menutup wajahnya yang merah, ah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setelahnya, Atsumu sering sengaja datang ke Fakultas Seni, meski harus melewati dua fakultas ia rela untuk sekedar lewat. Tak jarang ia mendapat kecewa di bulan-bulan awal mampir ke Fakultas Seni. Hanya hitungan jari ia sempat berpapasan dengan si manis berambut jeruk. Atsumu tak kenal kata menyerah hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui nama pemilik rambut oranye. Itu pun tak sengaja saat ia melewatinya dan mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh pemiliknya. Hinata Shoyo, nama yang cantik dan sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Hari itu, penuh dengan kebetulan dan keberuntungan untuk Atsumu.

Keberuntungan lain yang ia temui adalah saat melihat Suna Rintarou, teman lama yang ternyata adalah kakak tingkat Hinata. Melalui Suna, Atsumu pertama kali berkenalan. Tempatnya di kantin dan Hinata di panggil ke meja mereka.

“Sho, ini Atsumu Miya. Temen gue, anak FH.” Kata Suna singkat, senyum rubahnya kemudian muncul. “Katanya mau PDKT boleh gak?”

Hinata Shoyo saat itu menggunakan kaus dongker yang dihias sendiri. Hari itu tak ada penolakan, hanya tawa halus yang keluar. “Kalau dibilang enggak juga gak akan bikin Kakak berhenti ‘kan?”

Suna tersedak, tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara mata Atsumu malah makin bersinar, sudah gila akan cinta dia. “Gak boleh nyesel lho Dek.” Balas Atsumu.

Sekali lagi tawa terdengar. Dengan jemari yang menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, Hinata membalas. “Tergantung sih Kak. Paling muak.”

Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Atsumu yang jantungnya berdetak kencang. Suna hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Atsumu yang lebih mirip remaja baru pertama kali mengenal cinta. “Aroma bucin lo kenceng banget, Sob.”

“Ah, biarin lah. Kalau buat Shoyo, gak peduli gue dapet label bucin.” Balas Atsumu. Suna mendecih, menggeleng pelan. Tak menyangka Atsumu akan menjadi budak cinta hanya untuk Hinata Shoyo.

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Atsumu terus melakukan pendekatan tanpa jeda. Berusaha datang tiap hari meski jarak ke Fakultas Seni jauh dan ia sibuk dengan tugasnya juga. Sampai pernah membuat Hinata lelah sendiri dan malah bertanya, “Kak, kalau cuma main-main mending berhenti deh.”

Hari itu, Atsumu malah menyatakan perasaannya tanpa sengaja. “Siapa yang main-main? Gue serius suka sama lo dari pertama ngeliat lo. Ini gue lagi ngedeketin lo, Sho. Gue suka sama lo, sayang sama lo, mau jadi pacar lo.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia baru sadar mereka ada di parkiran dan suaranya lumayan kencang. Wajah Atsumu merah, di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Wajahnya ditutup dengan lengan, “Harusnya gak gini. Gue harusnya nembak dengan keren dan romantis, bukan—”

Kerah lehernya ditarik oleh Hinata. Dalam hitungan detik ia bisa merasakan panas di pipinya.

_Cup._

Pipinya dikecup. Wajahnya makin memerah. “Kak? Kak Atsumu? Kak! Sadar! Kak napas!”

Pernyataan cintanya berantakan. Dengan Atsumu yang lupa bernapas dan pernyataan yang lepas kendali. Untungnya perasaan mereka sama, jadi tak ada yang perlu disesali. Tangannya terangkat, menatap ilustrasi wajah Hinata dibantal untuk kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. “Gez nyebelin. Lucu banget sih!” Gumamnya sambil bergerak kiri-kanan setelah mengingat kenangan lama.

“Kak Tsumu.” Panggilan itu langsung membuatnya terduduk, kaget karena kekasihnya ada di hadapannya.

“Hah? Ngapain di sini?” Balasnya, tanpa sadar meninggikan suara karena kaget.

Hinata tak menjawab, malah menaruh plastik putih di atas meja. Ia melangkah, mendekat, dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya. “Masih marah?”

“Siapa yang marah?” Atsumu masih dalam mode merajuk. Tangan Hinata ditepis dan ia kembali berbaring di atas sofa, memunggungi kekasihnya. Hinata tak membalas, malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Atsumu. Wajahnya menatap kekasihnya yang masih merajuk. “Sana ah,” usirnya sambil menggerakkan tangan, mengusir.

Ada jeda dan Hinata memindahkan posisinya. Ia duduk dan menatap Atsumu yang masih memunggungi. “Kak aku sedih lho.”

_Deg_.

Jantung Atsumu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat, namun ia tak juga menoleh. Hinata menyatukan jarinya sambil menatap kakinya. “Salahku apa?” Bisiknya, benar-benar seperti orang linglung. Atsumu perlahan bergerak, menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menunduk. Jemarinya dimainkan. “Kakak, jangan-jangan ngambek bohongan ya? Mau putus ya sebenarnya?”

Mendengar itu langsung membuat Atsumu terduduk dan menggeleng cepat. “Enggak! Enggak lah. Gak mau!”

“Terus kenapa ngambek?” Balas Hinata sewot, tangan kanannya mencapit dua pipi Atsumu gemas. “Pakai gak balas _chat_ segala. Aku dicuekin juga.”

Satu tangannya yang lain naik, ikut mencubit pipi Atsumu. “Kalau aku salah itu diomongin, bukan dicuekin.” Geramnya sambil terus mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

Muka Atsumu sudah tak karuan ekspresinya, membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. “Ngomong,” ancaman diberikan dengan tarikan pipi.

Mulut Atsumu masih ditutup rapat, membuat gigi Hinata bergemeletuk sebal. “Kak, kenapa kalau masalah kuliah bisa vokal sementara kalau ada masalah sama aku selalu diam? Aku gak punya kemampuan untuk baca pikiran lho.” Tangan Hinata diturunkan, masih menatap kekasihnya lurus. “Ini masuknya ke pasal apa ya? Menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Tanpa diberi penjelasan.”

Masih belum ada balasan, “Kak, di kantor polisi kita berhak didampingi pengacara untuk menjelaskan, apa aku harus gitu tiap kali Kakak ngambek?”

Atsumu tak juga membuka mulut, membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia menoleh perlahan, “Kenapa ngambek?” Ulangnya untuk kesekian kali. Jemarinya kembali terangkat, menarik pipi Atsumu pelan. “Ngomong dong Atsumu Miya. Aku gak mau syuting drama nih.”

Belum ada jawaban juga, membuat Hinata memilih berdiri. Tasnya yang berada di lantai ia angkat disampirkan pada bahu. “Ya udah, lanjutin aja ngambeknya. Terserah Kakak mau ngehubungin aku kapan, gak dihubungin juga ya udah. Terserah Kakak.” Ia melirik Atsumu yang masih menunduk dan Hinata memilih berbalik, “Aku pulang.”

Ia sendiri lelah, tak tahu salahnya di mana. Tak ada penjelasan, bahkan meski ditanya tak mau memberi jawaban. Terserah pada Atsumu Miya saja, untuk saat ini Hinata hanya akan memberikan waktu. Belum sempat ia melangkah, tangannya ditarik, tasnya terlepas, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berada di pangkuan Atsumu. Pelukan Atsumu di perutnya terasa erat. Napas Atsumu terasa berat di lehernya. “Jangan pergi.”

Hinata hanya menghela napas, “ya udah jawab dong maunya apa? Maunya aku gimana? Salahku apa?” Hinata kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Atsumu. “Kak kita udah mau tiga tahun masa berantemnya masih dengan hal yang sama? Masih dengan Kakak yang gak mau cerita dan aku yang ngalah? Apa gak bosan? Masa gak belajar dari kesalahan.”

“Maaf,” lirih Atsumu pelan.

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata menoleh dan menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kecil. “Kak, gak usah minta maaf.” Pipi Atsumu diusap pelan, “bukan itu yang mau aku dengar.”

Atsumu sepenuhnya paham bahwa Hinata hanya ingin penjelasan. Namun, entah kenapa ia malu untuk mengatakan. Berakhir dengan kepalanya yang bersembunyi di lekukan leher Hinata. Tangannya masih melingkar di bahu Hinata, “Kamu lupa.”

“Lupa? Lupa apa?” Si rambut oranye menoleh, namun Atsumu masih mengubur wajahnya di cengkung leher Hinata. “Apa yang aku lupa?” Pertanyaannya diulang sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Atsumu.

“Hari jadi ke-1.000.” Mulut Atsumu akhirnya memberikan penjelasan yang ditunggu. “Kamu lupa dan malah pergi sama teman-teman kamu. Padahal aku udah bikin kejutan biar bisa kita rayakan.”

Hinata kali ini memutar tubuhnya, menatap Atsumu, dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya. “Kata siapa aku lupa?”

“Aku.” Balas Atsumu yakin. Hinata menggeleng, ia berdiri, dan membuka plastik putih yang ia bawa. Kotaknya ia keluarkan dan ketika dibuka terdapat kue. Di dalamnya juga ada plastik transparan berisi topi dengan huruf A yang dibordir di tengahnya. Topi tersebut kemudian berpindah di kepala Atsumu. “Aku ingat, cuma memang terlambat. Selamat hari jadi ke 1.000.”

Hinata tahu seberapa Atsumu mencintai perayaan hari jadi mereka. Awalnya memang tak terbiasa sebab ia tak terbiasa melakukan perayaan. Namun, bersama Atsumu, semua dirayakan. Dari peringatan hari jadi tiap bulan, 100 hari kebersamaan, setahun kebersamaan, hingga tentu saja perayaan 1.000 hari mereka. Melalui tiap perayaan dan juga kejutan, Hinata belajar bahwa di balik itu semua adalah cara Atsumu mengekspresikan cintanya yang berlebih. Sehingga pada akhirnya, ia ikut terbiasa.

“Oh, hari itu aku udah bilang ke Kakak kalau aku gak bisa ketemu lho.” Hinata menoleh, menatap Atsumu yang balik menatapnya. “Aku tahu Kakak pasti bakal bikin kejutan tiba-tiba jadi malam sebelumnya aku udah bilang, tapi ternyata Kakak lupa. Eh abis itu aku diambekin sampai hari ini.”

Wajah Atsumu memerah, malu. Malah dibalas dengan senyum oleh Hinata. Tangan kekasihnya terulur, menuntun untuk Atsumu turun dan duduk di sampingnya. Si rambut pirang menurut, duduk di samping Hinata dan menerima sendok di tangannya. “Maaf,” ulang Atsumu dengan kepala yang bersandar pada Hinata. “Kamu pasti sebel ya punya pacar kaya aku yang tukang ngambek.”

Hinata mengigit sendok di mulutnya, menatap Atsumu lurus. “Iya.” Jawabnya lurus tanpa kebohongan. Atsumu kembali menunduk, kekehan keluar dari bibir Hinata setelahnya. Atsumu seperti anak anjing yang besar. Lucu sekali. “Tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku udah sayang jadinya susah.”

Atsumu langsung menyergap, memeluk erat. “Aku juga! Sayang kamu banget-banget.” Kecupan diberikan berulang di pipi Hinata.

Lihat, benar-benar mirip anjing bukan? Sukanya menubruk tiba-tiba seperti ini, bedanya kalau anjing menjilat Atsumu sukanya mencium. “Hehehe udah gak ngambek?”

Atsumu langsung menggeleng, lebih suka memeluk lengan Hinata dan bermanja. “Enggak. Enggak akan ngambek lagi, janji.”

Hinata malah menggeleng dengan wajah datar, “lebih baik gak usah berjanji dengan hal yang gak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.”

“Shoyo, harus percaya dong. Aku janji gak akan ngambek lagi.” Tangannya menyilang di depan dada, memberikan janjinya secara langsung. “Sumpah aku—”

Mulut Atsumu langsung ditutup dengan kue. Cepat-cepat dihentikan janji yang tak masuk akal itu. “Sho, kamu sebegitu gak percayanya ya sama aku?”

Kepala Hinata dimiringkan, menatap Atsumu dengan heran. Sekali lagi tangannya ia ulurkan menyentuh pipi Atsumu. “Buatku ya Kak, kalau kamu ngambek itu memang menyusahkan, apalagi kalau kamu gak mau menjelaskan. Tapi aku rasa ada lucunya juga kamu ngambek. Asal jangan keseringan sih aku masih tahan kok.”

Kalau matanya tak berbohong, saat ini Hinata yakin bisa melihat ekor Atsumu bergoyang ke kanan-kiri dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. “Kalau lucu apakah artinya aku bisa ngambek makin se—”

Mulutnya kembali Hinata sumpal dengan potongan kue yang besar. Matanya melirik tajam penuh peringatan, “aku bilang jangan sering-sering ya Atsumu Miya.”

Atsumu langsung mengangguk, sebab merasakan aura membunuh dari Hinata. Kepalanya ditepuk beberapa kali. Aduh, kekasihnya dari jarak sedekat ini manis sekali. Tanpa sadar matanya tertutup dan bibirnya maju untuk mengecup. Bukannya kecupan, malah capitan jari Hinata yang ia rasakan. “Gak usah mesum kalau abis ngambek. Kebiasaan jelek.”

Bibirnya masih maju, merengut lucu dengan tangan melingkar di bahu Hinata. “Sekali aja?”

“Gak.” Tolak Hinata, bibirnya ditepuk dengan jari kekasihnya. “Abisin ayo kuenya abis ini aku harus balik ke butik.”

“Kamu mau lembur lagi?”

“Iya, ‘kan sebentar lagi mau _launching_. Udah ditunggu Yachi juga.” Jelasnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia memang sibuk dengan projek _clothing line_ _online_ bersama teman sejurusannya.

Atsumu mengangguk, masih memeluk dengan kepala mereka yang terus bergesekan pelan. “Ada yang bisa aku bantu gak?”

Hinata menoleh dengan senyum tipis, “ _be here and wait for me_. Itu sangat membantu. Tepatnya jadi tempatku untuk pulang.”

“Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan selalu ada di samping kamu dan jadi tempat untuk pulang.” Kepalanya dihujani banyak kecupan membuatnya tertawa pelan. Ah, di samping Atsumu selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Membuatnya merasa tak ingin pergi. Pada akhirnya, meski di awal Atsumu terlihat menyebalkan dan tak kenal kata sebentar, Hinata malah jatuh cinta. Pada gigihnya, pada tiap perhatian kecilnya, pada usaha yang dikerahkan setiap hari, pada hangat senyumnya, juga yang paling ia suka adalah pada matanya yang selalu jujur. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan adanya Atsumu membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta. Hingga saat ini, Hinata masih dan sepertinya akan terus menyayangi Atsumu.

Atsumu yang merajuk bukan hal yang sulit untuk Hinata tangani, meski terkadang membuat sebal. Namun, tak cukup untuk membuat Hinata berhenti dan menyerah pada hubungan mereka. Hinata tahu ada banyak rasa tidak percaya diri yang dimiliki Atsumu dan ketakutannya akan kehilangan yang luar biasa besar. Maka dari itu, Hinata tak mau menyerah. Sebab perasaan yang ia miliki terlalu berharga untuk dikalahkan oleh rajukan sementara. Hinata, tak ingin kalah soal perasaan cinta. Baik pada Atsumu ataupun seringnya ia merajuk.

“ _Good thing, bad thing I love you too much._ ” Bisik Hinata sebelum menghadiahi kecupan di pipi. Memberikan hadiah merah di pipi Atsumu dan gelak tawa dari bibir Hinata. Ia menang.

••

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This works will relate to the upcoming osaaka fic! So if you want to you can check on my profile! Anyway HAPPY NEW YEARSSS!


End file.
